


All I Want for Christmas (Is to Leave the Mall)

by AvieAwesome, DBWritersRoom, Rip14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvieAwesome/pseuds/AvieAwesome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBWritersRoom/pseuds/DBWritersRoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rip14/pseuds/Rip14
Summary: Goku and Vegeta wait until the last minute to go Christmas shopping for their waifus and hilarity ensues! Written by Laralie and Rip14. Art by @MakiChaoticS on Twitter.This one is for our contest winner Vixenelli! Thanks for the writing prompt!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	All I Want for Christmas (Is to Leave the Mall)

Snow was lightly falling across West City on a cold December day. Excitement filled the air and people were hustling about, trying to get ready for the upcoming holiday. Krillin was a part of this group, having run around all morning picking up presents and other various tasks from 18's to-do list. Once he was finally done with the last errand, Krillin made his way over to Bulma's to pick up Marron from her playdate with Bulla. It was a great help to have Marron off his hands this morning, and he reminded himself to thank Bulma again.

Krillin knocked on the door and shouted: "Bulma! It's Krillin."

Krillin dug his boots into the snow, idly making looping trails, waiting patiently. Bulma was a busy lady. Sometimes it took her a moment - especially when she was wrangling two toddlers. The door swung open heavily with unneeded aggression and irritation, and Krillin was completely unsurprised to see the Grumpy Prince of All Saiyans glaring at him.

"What do you want, Baldy?" Vegeta hissed. A drenched towel hung over his shoulder, a water bottle in his clenched hand. "I'm busy training with Kakarot. Something you haven't done in years."

Goku peeked out from over Vegeta's shoulder and waved. "Hiya, Krillin! Whatcha doing here?"

Krillin smiled at his best friend and walked into the house. "Hey, guys. I'm picking up Marron. The girls had a playdate while I ran around getting Christmas presents. 18 had me running all over the city, but I'm sure you both know how crazy that can be!"

Vegeta shut the door with slightly less force than he had thrown it open. "Don't let the cold air in. Bulma complains every time I do." Vegeta narrowed his dark eyes at Krillin. "Wait. Did you say Christmas presents?" Krillin could have sworn he could see fear in Vegeta's expression. "Is it... is it almost Christmas? Bulma has been hounding me for weeks about finding the so-called 'perfect gift.' When is Christmas?"

Goku tapped his cheek thoughtfully. "Vegeta, you really don't know when Christmas is? It's the same day every year. You've lived here a long time. Maybe you should get a calendar, buddy."

"Shut up and answer my question, clown!" Vegeta snarled.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing!" Goku grinned that goofy, happy grin that Krillin has become so accustomed to over the years. "You've got plenty of time to find a present."

"Uh, guys?" Krillin piped up cautiously, wary of Vegeta's temper, but also wary of Bulma's if she didn't get the perfect holiday gift. "Actually, you don't have a lot of time. Today is Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve is today?!" The two Saiyans shouted and Krillin nodded.

Goku moaned. "Oh crap! If I don't get something for Chi-Chi this year, she'll be so sad. Alright, guess training has to be cut short, Vegeta." Goku walked over to his coat to look for his wallet, then realized he had left it at home. He only carried money shopping for food with Chi-Chi.

"Shoot. One second." Goku raised his two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. A few beats later, he was back and had a semi-serious expression on his face. "Alright, there's no time to waste Vegeta!"

"Damn it all!" Vegeta took his winter coat off the nearby coat rack and started putting it on. "Baldy, go find Bulma and distract her with something."

"I can do that," Krillin agreed.

Hesitantly, Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder. He took a deep breath, mentally and emotionally preparing himself for the expedition he was about to embark upon. "Kakarot. Take us to the mall."

Goku smiled. "You got it. Bye Krillin!" In an instant, they were gone and popped into the busy West City Mall. It was crowded enough that no one had even noticed the two Saiyans suddenly appear in the throng of people. Shoppers were moving quickly around them, and some people shoved past them in frustration. Goku whistled. "Wow, it sure is busy. Alright, now to figure out what to get Chi-Chi this year. I don't need to worry about Pan or the boys cause Chi-Chi usually handles their gifts anyway. Hmm." Goku tapped his chin in thought.

Vegeta crossed his arms. He could tolerate deep space travel. Fighting for his life on remote planets. He could even handle Bulma's wrath when he broke an invention because he was careless. But the mall? Damn the mall.

"There! A map of the stores. Come here." Vegeta rudely pushed his way through the mass of people in his way to the mall directory, Goku apologetically following behind him. Vegeta put his hands on his hips, studying the directory as if it were a complicated code he needed to crack. "I don't know what these stores are. Explain."

"Well..." Goku pointed at a store on the panel. "That's where Chi-Chi gets those fancy bras and all that she likes. I always think that's a good present, but I don't think she'd like that for Christmas. Would you like to stop in there for Bulma?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Goku rolled his eyes at Vegeta's tantrum, the shorter man staring at him in horror.

"Fine. Okay, this place has candles and lotions and scents and stuff. Would Bulma like anything there?"

"Tch. I suppose. She's constantly wearing strawberry scented things."

"Great! Lead the way. You're the one glaring at the map."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's coat and snarled in anger. "You better shut it, Kakarot!"

Goku put his hands up and smiled innocently. "Okay, okay! Geez, calm down Vegeta, the mall isn't that bad!"

With a growl, Vegeta let go, and took a quick glance at the map before storming off in one direction, not caring who he bumped into. Goku trailed behind him, apologizing left and right at angry shoppers. Of course, the store was at the other end of the mall. When they reached the store entrance, Goku sighed with relief. They had walked quite a ways through a bunch of people, and Vegeta hadn't lost his temper yet.

Goku greeted the nearest store employee with a wave while he aimlessly picked up candles and lotions, unsure if this should be what he got Chi-Chi. She didn't wear a lot of perfume or scents to begin with, which Goku didn't mind. He preferred her lightly scented perfume that she always wore anyway. It was nice and simple. The scents and lotions in this store were a little overwhelming and Goku could feel the beginnings of a headache. Sometimes, he enjoyed having a heightened sense of smell… but he sure didn't now.

"Hey Vegeta, figure out what you want, and let's get out of here. There are too many smells, and my head is starting to hurt."

"Don't rush me!" Truthfully, Vegeta was absolutely sure if he died and went to hell again, it would take the form of this store. It was smelly, packed with people, bright and cheery. And the Christmas music blasting from the store's speakers was the hellish cherry on top. Grimacing, Vegeta approached an employee. "My wife likes strawberries. Find me something with that scent."

With a retail smile and perkiness plastered on her face, the woman nodded happily. Very happily. "That's one of our most popular scents! We have holiday gift baskets with lots of strawberry scented lotions, candles, and shower gels. Would she like that?"

"Fine."

"Right here!" The woman took a basket and handed it to Vegeta. He snatched it from her outstretched hands and muttered a "thank you" he was sure she didn't hear over the throng of shoppers.

Vegeta's next obstacle: the checkout line. The cashier standing at the counter made eye contact and Vegeta shuddered. The man was dressed as an elf. A fucking elf. Vegeta steeled himself and approached the counter. He dropped the basket and pushed it across to the elf-man.

"Is that all today, sir?"

"Yes."

"Can I interest you in..."

"Just ring me up already, idiot."

The elf-man was good at keeping his composure, Vegeta had to give him that. "Your total is $42.17."

Vegeta dug his wallet from his coat and slapped his credit card on the counter. The elf-man took it, glanced at it, then Vegeta. "Sir, the name on this card is Bulma Briefs."

"So? She's my wife."

"But sir, you're not Bulma Briefs."

"I am well aware! Charge the damn card!" Vegeta grumped.

The elf-man looked at Vegeta awkwardly. "Sir, Bulma Briefs is the president of Capsule Corp. Are you trying to use this card fraudulently?"

For a very long moment, Vegeta considered blasting the elf-man, the store, and the entire mall to bits. Gritting his teeth, he surveyed the store. "Kakarot! Get over here!"

Goku moseyed over to the counter, rubbing his head in pain. "What is it? I want to get out of here." "Stop complaining and give me your credit card!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku blinked. "But why? You're really rich."

"This idiot elf-man thinks I stole Bulma's credit card to purchase this strawberry abomination. Now, give me the damn card!"

Laughing, Goku took out his wallet. "You better pay me back or Chi-Chi won't let you forget it."

Vegeta all but threw the credit card at the cashier who nervously rang it up.

"Would you like this gift wrapped, sir?" The clerk was looking more and more concerned about these strange men with each passing second.

Vegeta growled. "Do I look like someone who wraps a fucking present?"

The cashier's eyes widened and he quickly began to wrap the present, selecting the gaudiest, sparkliest wrapping paper. Vegeta was certain he did this out of spite. Once the payment was finished, Goku put his card back in his wallet and impatiently groaned. His headache was getting worse, and the room was overly hot.

"Vegeta, I'm going to wait outside, okay? Just don't kill anybody." Goku left Vegeta to finish his purchase, hoping he wouldn't blow up the store in the process.

Once Goku stepped out of the store, he breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, his headache seemed to dull and Goku glanced at the ornaments and tinsel hanging up. Near the mall's food court, he could see kids waiting in line to sit with Santa. He usually hated shopping but it was nice to see all the holiday decorations and families together.

Goku looked around and thought about what he should get Chi-Chi. In years past, they've always gifted each other simple presents, especially when they were newly married. Past gifts ranged from new cooking dishes, Chi-Chi's favorite perfume, and a framed picture of Gohan when he was a baby. All very uncomplicated, but perfect for Chi-Chi. Goku had always remembered when Christmas was though, even when they were all busy saving the world. And Goku felt extremely guilty about forgetting the holiday. If Krillin hadn't told him, he would not have gotten Chi-Chi anything, and she would have been so upset. Especially after being dead for seven years and all the crap he had put her through, Goku would do anything to make her happy. While he thought about what to do, a sparkle in the window across from him caught his eye. Curious, Goku walked over and looked at the window.

Goku could feel a short, powerful, and angry person approaching him. Vegeta stomped across the mall aisle to Goku, the adorably wrapped gift basket in his hands. The juxtaposition of Vegeta's scowl and the festive present, complete with a glittery bow, was pretty darn funny. Goku had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Vegeta noticed the mirth in Goku's eyes. "Not a word, Kakarot."

"Oh calm down, I can't tease you too much! You're doing this for Bulma, right? Do you guys normally exchange gifts?"

"No. She has literally everything she wants. We just get presents for the kids."

Goku thought for a moment. "So why did she want something this year?"

"I don't fucking know! I didn't ask! Now, pick out a present so we can leave this wretched place."

Goku turned to the window and pointed at a pair of small, round sterling silver earrings. "I think I'm going to get Chi these. I've never given her jewelry before but… I don't know, I feel really bad about almost forgetting this year."

Vegeta snorted. "That seems as dangerous as forgetting Bulma's gift." The Saiyan looked away uncomfortably, and Goku saw a faint blush creeping across his cheeks. "I suppose I feel a bit guilty as well. We have been training hard and perhaps neglecting our wives."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, and that's not good. Especially around the holidays. I think this will be a good way to make it up to Chi-Chi."

Vegeta drew himself up, the embarrassment replaced with his normal scowl. "Then let's go in the shop and get them. Bulma enjoys the jewelry here and it's decent enough quality. Hurry it up."

"Right." Goku nodded and then entered the store. As he walked in, customers looked over and stared at him, but he was too focused on the task at hand to notice. "Hello!" Goku yelled across the store to the clerk who was occupied helping another customer. Thinking that the clerk didn't hear him over the din of holiday shoppers, Goku called out again. "Excuse meee, Mr. Store Guy?"

Vegeta slapped his face with embarassment and looked up at Goku. "Do you have any humility, Kakarot?!"

Goku grinned and put his hand on the back of his head.

Finally, the employee walked over to the two Saiyans. He was wearing glasses perched on his noses, perfectly positioned to look down on other people with disdain. He grimaced at Goku with a snotty expression but Goku didn't care or notice. "Can I help you sir?" the clerk asked skeptically, clearly sure Goku needn't have bothered to even come into his business.

"Ya, I'd like those little silver earrings in the window." Goku pointed excitedly behind him.

The jeweler laughed. "Sir, those cost $700. I don't think that's in your price range." He studied Goku snottily, studying his shabby winter coat and his battered fighting gi.

Defeated, and knowing that Chi-Chi would kill him if he spent that kind of money, Goku frowned. "Oh, man. That sure is a lot. Thanks anyway."

Vegeta had observed the conversation between Goku and the jeweler, and the snobbish man had pissed him off. Sure, Kakarot could be an idiot. In fact, he often was an idiot. Still, no Saiyan should be humiliated in such a way, even if Kakarot wasn't aware he was being condescended to. Vegeta spoke up besides Goku. "We'll get the earrings outside, and this matching necklace right here. And don't tell me I can't afford this, you nitwit. My wife is your best customer."

Goku looked at Vegeta, startled. "Wait, Vegeta. That's way too much. I should be able to pay for my own gift. I'll just find something else."

"Don't mistake my self-preservation for generosity, Kakarot. If Chi-Chi doesn't receive a present for Christmas she likes, then she's going to complain to my wife. And then my wife will blab to me about it, and I won't ever hear the end of it. Besides, you got this ridiculous gift for Bulma. Now we're even."

"Um, I'm not exactly a mathematician, but I don't think this is fair for you."

Vegeta scoffed. "Money is no issue for me. Take the damn gift and stop complaining about it. Besides, this salesman is being even more patronizing towards you than I am. I'm not going to let that asshole win." Vegeta slapped a gloved hand on the jewelry counter, authoritatively commanding the clerk. "Get them both and charge them to Bulma's account. And gift wrap it."

The clerk sniffed. "Very well." As the clerk gathered up the jewelry to wrap them, Goku stared at Vegeta. The prince wasn't nearly as much of a jerk as he wanted people to believe he was. Yes, he was rude, arrogant, and aggressive, and Vegeta would be the first to admit it. But there was another side that Bulma had brought out of him. Vegeta rarely let Goku see it, but it was surely there. And despite the amount of times the two had tried to kill each other in the past, they had settled into a comfortable friendship. Not that the Saiyan prince would admit it.

Goku grinned. "Hey, Vegeta? Thanks for doing this."

"Whatever." Vegeta's back was turned to him, but Goku could swear he was smiling. Or, at the very least, not scowling.

The snotty clerk handed Goku a small, dark green bag, stuffed with red tissue paper. Goku smiled and took it. "Thanks, mister!"

The jeweler didn't even bother to respond, obviously wanting both men to leave his store as soon as possible.

"Let's get out of here, Kakarot." Vegeta gave the man a snide smirk as they left.

Standing outside the store, surrounded by the chaos of the mall, Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs-up. "Mission accomplished, buddy! That wasn't so bad, was it Vegeta?"

"Are you kidding me? This entire experience was excruciating, Kakarot. Get us home!" Vegeta clapped his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Gosh, you really don't like the mall. Here we go!" In a flash, the pair arrived back at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta shivered in revulsion. "So many people. Too much holiday music."

"Well, it is Christmas."

"And Christmas is irritating!"

"Oh, come on. You're telling me you're not gonna enjoy seeing the look on Bulma's face when she opens her gift?"

"Hmph." Vegeta shrugged his coat off, returning it to its place on the coat rack. "I have to go hide this strawberry horror in a place Bulma won't find it. You can go tell Baldy his duty is done."

Goku sighed with relief and searched for Krillin's ki, but he was unable to feel his friend's presence anywhere in Bulma's home. Krillin must have successfully distracted Bulma with a task while they were gone and probably took Marron home. Goku told himself he would make it a point to visit Krillin and thank him for everything he had done for him.

He turned to Vegeta, walking down the hall and Goku called out, "Hey, Vegeta. Merry Christmas."

Goku expected a sarcastic, haughty reply. And to his surprise, he heard Vegeta quietly respond: "Merry Christmas, Kakarot."

_The End. Happy Holidays!_


End file.
